


What if Cat had a daughter?

by WeAllGotLeftBehind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllGotLeftBehind/pseuds/WeAllGotLeftBehind
Summary: What if instead of a secret son, Cat Grant had a secret daughter? What if that daughter had raven like hair? What if that daughter had green eyes? What if that daughter had a very infamous last name? What if that last name was Luthor?OrCat had a very brief affair with Lionel Luthor and ended up pregnant with Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine, and I'm very bad writer, you have been warned, still hope you enjoy.

“Here’s Dirk Armstrong's e-mail accounts and there are several…” Winn said, swiftly changing the topic from Astra to Cat’s problems “They are harder to crack than CatCo, almost, so I was just getting into it.” He concluded turning around for a small check of his screen. 

“OK.” Kara nodded all business, before she turned around to ask James “Anything else from miss Grant’s e-mails?” 

“More of the same.” He sighed bored, before he remembered “Well, no, actually there was this one e-mail from the bank, asking for Cat’s electronic signature.” He said passing a piece of paper to Kara “To approve a wire transfer to the Luthor Family Children hospital.” James and Winn exchanged a very preoccupied look “She’s giving them a lot of money, Kara, without publicising the thing.” 

At that the blonde frowned, her nose scrunching up in complete confusion “I mean she’s doing charity, it's not like she's kicking puppies, it's her business if she wants to let people know about it or not.” 

“Well, when you are a public figure you kind of want people to know that you're doing charity.” James said as he leaned conspiratorially closer to her “Also it's the Luthor’s hospital, as in Lex Luthor family’s hospital.” 

“Ohhh.” Kara dragged the word on almost comically “Yeah, but it's still charity, I mean Lex Luthor is in jail now, it shouldn't matter.” 

“Yeah.” Winn agreed not meaning it “The only problem is that she’s been giving them something like ten grands a months for a very long time.” He hesitated, once again meeting James's eye “Long before he got arrested.” And before anyone could say anything else he added with an high pitched voice “I don't want to imply anything here, because we all know that Cat is not that evil, but others might.” 

“You’re right.” Kara sighed “I probably should go talk to her about it.” 

…….

“So you think that I’m supporting a maniacal mass murder with a God complex?” Cat asked without bothering to stop walking or even look at Kara. 

“No. Absolutely not.” The young woman hurried to say, before stuttering a “But others m-might.” 

Once Cat reached her desk she turned around sizing Kara up with a pointed stare, and under the pressure of it the young woman started babbling “I mean we all know that being associated with the Luthor's family right now is literally a death sentence, I mean giving them so much money even if for charity is a little suspect, and we are in the middle of a campaign to drag your name through the mud, if I were into the people doing this I would be literally holding a nuke in the palm..” 

“Stop Kiera.” Cat sighed, as Kara mumbled a “Thanks Rao.” under her breath before the older woman continued “I understand the implications of mixing with the Luthors these days. My prospects aren't good.” 

“Yeah, but if it's for charity maybe we can actually turn it against the hackers. We can use it before them to show the good you do with your money instead of just how much you spend for your haircut.” 

Cat graciously sat in her chair, resting her chin on her hands deep in thoughts before she admitted “We can't.” 

“Wait, what?” Kara asked, her hands flying on her hips in her usual Supergirl intimidating pose. 

“Please Kiera, don't give me that angry pup look, we’ve already established that I have no interest in giving my money to mad men.” She waved her hand in front of Kara, as if to physically rid the room of the foolish thought “I said we can't because if anyone's with any kind of investigation skills finds out, I will have to reveal to the world that I have not just fornicated with Lionel Luthor but also had a child with him.” 

“What?!” Kara shrieked, shocked by the revelation. This was indeed something that would give any human an heart attack, at least “You’re Lex Luthor's mother?!” 

“Oh God no.” The older blonde said with a disgusted face “That is all Lillian's. I’m Lena’s mother, which is something no one wants to come out. Not me, not Lillian and especially not our late Lionel.” 

“Uhm, OK. That's good, I guess. So if we're not using this Intel to protect you, what are we going to do about it?” 

“Nothing.” Cat sighed “I’m just going to negotiate a graceful and lucrative exit.” 

“You can't do that, miss Grant!” Kara said sitting in front of Cat while wildly gesticulating “We have to fight this.” 

“I can't do that her.” Cat sighed “I can't be both the reason why she ended up with Lillian for a mother and drag her into this hideous mediatic show.” The woman said covering her face with both hands “I should have protected her better, I should have cut all ties, but I was weak.” 

“Miss Grant, I-I don't understand.” Kara said leaning over the table to touch her boss’s forearm “But if you want to, I’d be glad to listen.” 

“I had given her up for adoption when she was born.” Cat admitted, giving a graceful smile to her assistant “I was still a nobody when it happened, all I cared about was to make a name for myself, working twenty four/seven as Perry White’s assistant when I met Lionel. He was a very charming man, and we started an on and off affair behind his wife's back. When I found out I was pregnant with Lena I ended it looked for a family across the sea and hoped for him to never find out about her.” 

“So you just sent her off?” 

“No, I did not just sent her off.” Cat said with a clipped tone, before she softened it once again “You have no idea what that moment is like. When you have to say to yourself, maybe my child will be better off without me.”

“I just know what it feels like to wonder about a mother’s choices. Would you make a different decision if you could go back?” Kara asked as her last moments with her mother passed right in front of her eyes. 

“No.” Cat said with feral determination “I know for sure that if I’d kept her, Lionel would have found out and he would have wanted for her to take the Luthor's name.” The queen of all media chuckled mirthlessly at that “I don't know how but that family had always found a way to be hated, long before Lex was even born, and I didn't want that for my Lena.” 

Kara studied Cat, wondering if that same fear, if that same feeling of knowing that her daughter would be better off without her were what Alura felt when she put Kara in that pod. 

“How did he find out?” 

“I was stupid enough to send her a letter. Her parents were nice enough to grant me the chance to keep in touch and even visit her if I was so inclined.” Cat told Kara with a distant and watery look on her face “So one day, five years after I gave her up I thought it would have been nice to have some kind of relationship with her. Around that period a daughter of already five years old was added to the Luthor's family.”

“Didn't you try to take her back?” 

“I had already given up any claim when I signed the adoption papers, nothing could have given me any kind of legal power over her custody, especially not against the Luthors.” Cat said shaking her head, immerse in the bitter memories “So when Lena grew up and started to take care of the many Luthor's charity association I decided to at least help her out with that, donating as much as I could to everything she did. Not being able to protect Lena is my biggest regret and now for all we know somebody is about to realise that to the world.” 

“Maybe you could talk to her.” Kara tried to be positive “Try… to get her to understand.” 

“No.” Cat shook her head “After I’ve abandoned her I don't get to do that. She’s just going to get hurt, by me, again” The CEO took a deep breath, almost as if she was shedding herself from the painful memories “I won't make the same mistakes again, Kara, if there is something I can do to protect her I must act. I have to step down from CatCo.” 

“I-I think I understand.” Kara told her boss, watching her prepare to give up everything she’s ever worked for in her life to protect her child. 

She wondered once again, if Alura felt anything alike when she sent her to earth. 

…….

Kara had been eyeing the Danish on her desk for about fifteen minutes, the baked good purchased this morning had yet to be devoured by the alien, that skittishly checked her surroundings hoping to have enough time to enjoy her treat properly, this time around. 

The first time she tried Cat had sent her to get her third coffee of the day, as she was first scribbling and then tearing paper sheets in front of her, like a demon. 

An over-caffeinated Cat might have been even worse, so she opted for decaf, hoping that miss Grant wouldn't realize, incredibly Kara got away with it, which left even the assistant flabbergasted. 

The second time a gruffy reporter with more facial hair than actual hair had bullied her to enter in her boss’s office without an appointment, effectively managing to elude the alien and starting an endless argument with the CEO. 

Then the third Supergirl business happened. 

The fourth time James and Lucy happily passed her desk hand in hand, managing to ruin her appetite and now the fifth time she hoped was the charm. 

She let her eyes wander around the office one last time before she finally took the first bite, making her taste buds explode with what Kara could only refer to as the taste of happiness. 

Her eyes closed of their own accord as a satisfied smile appeared on her lips. 

Happiness that what she felt, until the air near her forehead shifted and one of her hands instinctively stopped what was heading towards her head. 

When Kara finally opened her eyes, groaning all the while because of the interruption she realized that it was one of the paper sheets that Cat Grant was unceremoniously discarding all over her office. 

To be such a tiny woman the CEO had an incredible strength in the upper part of her body, she always managed to throw things at Kara even though her office was enormous. 

With a quick glance she made sure that miss Grant wasn't looking at her before she unfolded the piece of paper and discovered what was making her boss so restless. 

“Dear Lena,” Kara gasped, peeking over her desk to make sure no one had heard her or found out what she was up to before her curiosity had the better of her an she kept reading “We all make mistakes, we all have regrets, things we wish we could go back and change. In my case my biggest regret was not being able to protect you as I should have…” and then there were dozens of lines half written and erased. 

Kara started to munch on her bottom lip, staring at her boss in the middle of a new letter addressed to the youngest Luthor.

These situations had been happening since the whole hackers attack and it was at least the third time that miss Grant was stressing out over the matter only this week and now Kara knew what she was trying to do, now Kara had the power to help her and possibly reunite a daughter to her mother, to help someone have the resolution she can never have. 

Even if this time she was risking losing her job for good, Kara reached for the keypad and finished Cat’s letter. 

………

“Here's your latte.” The bartender said with a smile as he deposited the to go cup on the counter, Kara being occupied with the choice of her own pastry didn't even bother to look up, as she reached for the cup she ended up bumping on someone's else hand. 

As she looked up she was met with emerald questioning eyes and a vibrant red lipstick, adorning alabaster skin and raven hair, for a moment she was left flabbergasted, admiring the beauty in front of her, whom with a smirk and an arched brow awaited some explanation, as if Kara was on the wrong side. 

“Hey!” She frowned to the beautiful thief “That's miss Grant’s latte! Hand it back!” 

“Nope.” The most beautiful, silkiest voice Kara’s ever heard wrapped around the word.

“Hers” Josh, the bartender backed the raven haired goddess, still tinkering with the espresso machine. 

“What?” Kara exclaimed rather than ask, betrayed by someone who she almost considered a friend. No more tips for Josh.

“Mine.” The amused woman confirmed with a teasing smirk on her lips as Kara’s face turned red as a tomato. 

A few seconds went by under the intense gaze of the stranger and Kara felt the strange need to apologize, as if she was being berated by the one and only Cat Grant “Oh, my Gosh, I’m so so sorry, miss! It's just that it's the same order as my boss and I know because I’ve checked -not because I’m some creepy coffee stalker... if that can even be considered a thing- but because if someone messes with her latte, it means that I’m about to have a very bad day, and so I thought it was hers but…” 

“Yours.” Josh put the right latte in front of Kara as the assistant glared at him, while mumbling “Go away Josh.” 

The goddess in front of Kara took it well, and laughed her off “Good to know that I have at least something in common with the queen of all media.” She said with her sultry voice and a barely there accent Kara could not place “Anyway, it was very nice knowing you….” she gently cocked her head to the side, awaiting for Kara to offer her name.

“Kara.” The alien said, once she finally managed to emerged from the haze earing that perfect voice brought to her. 

“Kara.” The raven haired woman said, as if testing how it felt on her tongue before she collected her belongings and left with a “I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other.” 

“Yeah.” Kara sighed watching the woman sinuously walk away from the coffee shop “Hope so.” 

Still in her haze Kara had completely forgotten about her sister, who sneaked up behind her and said in her ear with a grave voice “What the hell is Lena Luthor doing in National City?” 

………..

“Kiera, you're late.” Was the first thing miss Grant said to her as soon as Kara exited the elevator, grabbing her latte in one swift move “What is your excuse today? More funny cats videos? An old lady needed help crossing the street? Or perhaps you couldn't decide which cardigan to pick from your infinite selection? Because let me give you a little tip, it should be none.” she criticized Kara, almost as fast as she was walking, straight like a bullet toward her office “Chop chop Kiera, we’re wasting daylight.”

“I really need to tell you something, miss Grant, but you have to promise me you won't get mad.” Kara tried to follow her boss in the least awkward way she could achieve, which was very awkward.

“What have you done this time?” Cat asked rolling her eyes, exasperation evident in her voice “Who the hell is in my office?” She suddenly stopped, risking to have Kara crash into her, as she zeroed on the figure staring at her view.

“I wanted to talk to you about this, actually.” Kara said sheepishly, fixing her glasses on the top of her nose, while Cat ignored her and kept marching inside her office. 

“Lena?” The older blonde asked, grabbing the brunette's attention, making her turn around.

“Cat.” The youngest Luthor said in lieu of a greeting, as Kara watched miss Grant flinch at the coldness of the tone.

“I.. Uhm..” the CatCo CEO was at a lost of words for the first time since Kara’s met her, it took a Luthor to effectively silence her. 

“I’m sorry to show up at work, but I had no other way of contacting you if not with a letter.” Lena said handing what she thought was Cat’s letter to the blonde woman. 

“It's fine, that’s not a problem, that's not a problem at all. But are you OK? Is everything all right?” 

“Yes of course.” Lena said with a confused smile. 

“So…” Cat enunciate uncharacteristically sheepish “Why are you here? Why today?” 

“I thought you wanted to see me or at least that’s what you’ve said in the letter.” The raven haired woman pointed to the piece of paper in Cat’s hand. 

“My letter?” Cat’s eyes danced from her hands to Kara “Of course.” she said throwing an accusatory glare to the alien way, who just smiled sheepishly before she ran back to her desk. 

“I’m so glad that you're here.” Kara heard miss Grant say to her daughter, thanks to her super hearing. 

“I have business in town.” Lena admitted coldly, before her voice found some warmness and she added “But I’d really like to get to know each other. If the offer still stands.” 

“Yes, yes, of course. It's just that right now isn't a good time. I think you understand.” 

“Of course, are you free for dinner?” 

“I will make myself free.” Cat declared “You can give my assistant your number and I’ll contact you as soon as I make a reservation.” 

“OK, I’ll see you later, I guess.” Lena said with a polite smile, before approaching Kara’s desk to give her, her personal number. 

As soon as Lena had entered the elevator, Kara heard miss Grant call for her “Kiera!” 

“What have you done?” the older blonde asked before she sat behind her desk. 

“Well.. You’ve been writing a lot of letters but then throwing them away, and then last week you threw one, I won't say at my head but in my general direction and I read it.” Kara said, facing Cat, refusing to sit “Then I saw it was for Lena and maybe I finished it for you.” 

Cat gasped, a long intake of furious air as she used the desk to hold herself still. 

“I know, I know, this is really bad, I didn't think she would just show up!” 

“Who told you to think?” Cat pinned Kara down with her most cruel glare “You wrote to my daughter, now get out. You’re fired.” 

“I was just trying to help you!” Kara said gesticulating furiously “You know my mum died! I don't get to have a second chance with her. I don't want that to happen to you and Lena!”

“You’ve crossed a line Kiera.” Cat declared, standing up to better scare her assistant “You don't know her. I don't even know her! I haven't seen since she was a baby, since I’ve sent her to the other side of the world. I told you…” 

“You told me that not being able to protect Lena was the biggest mistake of your life.” The assistant said, rounding her boss's desk to be literally face to face with Cat “Miss Grant I have known you for a while, now, and I don't think you were ever going to send that letter and another year missing her would have gone by, like that!” Kara said, snapping her fingers in front of the older blonde waking her from whatever reverie she was in finally managing to look in her eyes, what she found there wasn't the usual Cat’s bravado, but pure and unadulterated terror “I’m sorry. Sometimes it's easier to face the past with a little help.” 

Cat sighed, sitting down again to grab the letter and put her glasses on “What kind of sentimental crap did you write to her?” She asked scanning the letter “Oh, well, this isn't actually awful. She did come. She's here.” The CEO said resting her chin on her hand “Oh my God, she's here.” She let out a breath of relief. 

“So should I make a dinner reservation or am I fired?” Kara said bracing herself for what Cat would decide, no one could know with someone like her. 

“Make a reservation.” The older blonde order to the youngest “And Kira, I’m going to make your life hell.” 

“Worth it!” Kara said with one of her brightest smiles “Family always is.” 

……..

“Yes, miss Grant?” Kara said, trying to run at human speed after she had just changed from her suit back to regular clothes. She wasn't really in the mood to cater for Cat at the moment, with the white martian on the loose, but something told her that this weren't her usual tantrums. 

“Did you not hear me the first ten times I asked you to bring me a camomile?” Cat accused her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“If you’re not gonna be here to handle my calls then I suggest you to keep walking and throw yourself off of the balcony.” 

“How did dinner with Lena go?” Kara asked, letting everything bad miss Grant said slide over her. She somehow felt guilt to have dumped all of this on her boss unexpectedly, but she knew that in the end that was the right call, even if miss Grant had yet to see it. 

“And then there's that.” Cat said bitterly “Why didn't you prep me? You took it upon yourself to lure her here with your sunny Danvers sentimentalities and then you just let me go there unprepared.” And then she said defeated “She’s never going to talk to me again.” 

“I’m sorry it didn't go well.” Kara said stepping closer hoping to comfort miss Grant just with her presence. 

“She didn't come here to see me, she came here because of the letter.” Cat said as her green eyes shone with the reflection of the night lights, she shrugged one of her shoulder in defeat “She may as well come to see you.” 

“I’m going to fix this!” Kara declared “I promise!” she said, already halfway to the elevator she heard miss Grant sigh a “Kara.” 

………….

“I really need to see, miss Luthor.” Kara said for the umpteenth time to the man at the lobby, he had been ignoring the last two times she said so. 

“Look I’m Cat Grant's assistant, I’m here on official CatCo business and I need to talk to miss Luthor!” She played the last ace she had up her sleeve “Look, Tom.” She said fixing her glasses while reading his tag name “If I don't give these documents to miss Luthor tonight I’m going to get fired, and so will you.” She threatened hoping that for once she could fool someone. 

The middle-aged man seemed to struggle with his decision, until he sighed and whispered to Kara “She's at the bar, I haven't said shit to you, OK kid?” 

“Yeah, sure. No need to curse though.” The blonde throw over her shoulder as she headed to the bar. 

She spotted Lena right away, seated at the counter with a martini-maybe? In her hand, smiling at the bartender. 

“Hey.” She greeted softly the other woman, that for once seemed to have lost the upper hand and was the shocked one. 

“Cat Grant's, assistant?” Lena said smiling as she gently placed her glass on the counter.

“Kara, actually.” 

“I thought it was Kiera.” 

“That's a long story.” Kara sighed ducking her head to avoid the piercing green eyes, that so much reminded her of Cat’s own, they both seemed to be able to make Kara feel naked “Do you mind if I sit?” 

“Yeah sure.” Lena smiled graciously, pointing the stool next to hers to Kara “So how can I help you Kara?” 

Her name rolled off Lena’s tongue with incredible majesty, the hard tone of the K and the R were both rendered smooth and soft by her untraceable accent. 

“I came here to talk about your mum.” Kara said, fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan. 

“I see.” Lena sighed, taking a graceful sip of her drink “I’m not sure what type of contract you’ve signed but I’m pretty sure this does not fall under its jurisdiction.” She added with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. 

“I came here of my volition. Cat would never made me do anything like this.”

“I know. She was very persistent in letting me know she was a stellar business woman at dinner.” The raven haired goddess said with a clipped tone before she softened “You came here because you're the one who wrote the letter.” 

“Me?!” Kara said awkwardly, her hand pointing at her chest and a forced smile plastered on her lips “No, that’s crazy” she huffed before accepting her defeat under the inscrutable gaze of her interlocutor “Yeah, I did it. I wrote the letter.” 

“But why?” Lena almost begged her with that simple question, trying to grasp the meaning of this, that was so obviously escaping her “She didn't want to see me Kara, why did you have to put me through all of this?” 

“That's not true!” Kara declared, resting her hand over Lena’s on the counter “She told me that her biggest regret in her life was that she couldn't protect you! That's why I wrote the letter.” 

“That's rich.” Lena scoffed pulling away the hand that was trapped under Kara’s. 

“No, please miss Luthor, you have to believe me. I know that the dinner didn't go well, and that Cat might have been, well Cat, but I know that if she could go back in time she would succeed in protecting you! She would make sure that the Luthors never found you…” Kara said determined, but was cut off by the look of pure anger Lena fixed her with “Uhm.. Unless you like being a Luthor, then I guess she kind.” She stopped to clear her throat “I guess she messed up big time.” 

Lena lips turned upside down, an amused smirk “No one would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole right now, let's figure being one of us.” 

“So I take it Cat made the right decision back then, whisking you away from them.” 

“She did. Growing up with the Luthors had been, let’s say it had been challenging at best.” Lena sighed “I just would have liked she didn't have to ship me away to the other side of the world. That maybe she’d come along with me, I don't know..” she shrugged in the most gracious way Kara had ever seen anyone do. 

“I was adopted by my family when I was young.” Kara revealed to the raven haired woman “I know what it feels like to be wandering about a parent's choice.”

“You don't seem like it.” 

“I was lucky to end up with an amazing family.” Kara smiled, her heart warmed at how blessed she’s been when Eliza and Jeremiah opened her doors to her “Yet, if I had the chance to talk to my birth mother I’d take it, because you know she kind of died and I can't anymore.” 

“Making me feel guilty about it is really unfair.” Lena declared with a smile on her lips, the dark, gloomy mood was finally lifted and all was left was some sort of complicity between two unlucky girls. 

“Yeah but if it makes you give miss Grant another chance it’ll be worth playing dirty.” The kryptonian grinned cheekily “So should I make another dinner reservation?” 

“Make it drinks and you have yourself a deal.” The raven haired woman joked and Kara couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

…………..

 

Kara took a long sip of her club soda, watching as Lena Luthor and Cat Grant were immersed in a staring match, not willing to give the other the satisfaction of being the one to surrender and open some sort of communication first, so Kara was the one who took the leap “So, I know you have a lot to say to each other.” 

“I’ve been informed that I have already said too much.” Cat cut her off with an hefty dose of sarcasm. 

“And what you mean by that, despise the tone that we agreed you wouldn't use, is that you may have not expressed very well at dinner.” 

“No, she expressed herself perfectly.” Lena interjected with a clipped tone and a glare that so much reminded Kara of Cat’s. 

This all thing was starting to become very painful to witness, thankfully Kara wasn't the kind of girl that gave up easily. 

“And what you mean by that is that you wished she had focused more on you, because of all the years spend apart…” 

“I wished that it would have been more of a conversation rather than an egomaniacal monologue about your achievements.” Lena said her tone brash and hard once again very alike Cat’s. 

“I don't know how to talk to you.” Cat admitted, voice quiet and eyes casted on her scotch “I think of you as my daughter, but I don't know you.. I thought that the only thing we have in common is being business women and so I talked about it, about my work, something you could relate to.” 

“Please don't, that is literally the only thing I talk about with Lilian.” Lena said shaking her head “If I am to finally have some sort of relationship with you I wish it would be the opposite of what I have with her.” 

“So, how do we go on from here?” Cat asked, eyes shining with hope. 

“How about you say something real to each other?” Kara suggested “Even if it terrifies you. Just try.” 

A long moment passed, where Lena and Cat looked in each other's eyes before the blonde spoke “I never got to put a picture that you’ve drawn on the fridge. I never got to tell you stories and I’ve never got to teach how not to be afraid of the world.” Cat took a moment to collect herself, tears barely held in her eyes “And I never got to tell you how amazing I think you are.” her voice was hoarse, but Cat refused to stop telling Lena the things she’s missed the most “And I've never got to be your mum. But I am your biggest fan Lena, and I am so, so sad that I didn't see you grow up.” 

“Why did you leave me?” the youngest Luthor asked with a whisper.

“Oh, Lena this is so unfair…” 

“Let her talk.” Kara stopped Cat before she could destroy the moment. 

“When they took me here, you could have tried to reach me, you could have tried to take me back or at least be in my life.” 

“I tried, Lena.. and only God knows how much, but they refused, I couldn't do anything against them. They didn't want Lionel's infidelity to come out and I was reduced in silence. I’m so ashamed.” Cat confessed, before she covered her face with both hands. 

Kara was just about to wrap her boss in her arms, when Lena leaned over the table and took one of the blonde's hand in hers. 

“I missed you.” Lena said as a tear rolled down one of her cheek “I missed you my entire life.” 

“Lena… I..” Cat stumbled on her words, while drying the tear from her daughter's cheek “I missed you too.” 

“I guess my job here is done.” Kara declared, her voice a little broken with unshed tears “I’ll see you tomorrow miss Grant.” She said smiling first to her boss and then to her daughter. 

“Thank you Kara.” Lena said, using her free hand to reach Kara's forearm “I don't think I’ll ever find a way to repay you for everything you've done.” 

Kara felt a spark ignite something in her body when the hand made contact with her skin, she wasn't sure what it was but suddenly she felt both exhilarated and terrified, for a moment she was sure she could just start shooting laser beams out of her eyes for no reason at all. 

“I-I.. you don't have to miss Luthor…” Kara sputtered out, breaking the intense eye contact that the raven haired goddess was so intent on keeping “Uhm, I just really need to get going, and I mean I should leave you two alone, so Uhm, yeah, I’ll see you around.” She said gesturing awkwardly to the door, when Lena finally decided to let go of her arm, leaving her somehow disappointed and grateful at the same time. 

“Yes, I’ll see you around.” The young Luthor concluded with a sweet smile. 

“Was that really necessary?” Kara heard Cat ask Lena when she was outside the door. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Lena replied with what could only be described as the voice of innocence itself. 

It left Kara extremely confused. 

……….

Kara knew as soon as she stepped off the elevator that miss Grant was already at the office that morning, so she rushed to her to give her latte, realizing she was not alone. 

Lena was by her side, as usual dressed to the nine with a satisfied smile on her lips as soon as she spotted Kara. 

“Here's your latte, miss Grant.” She said handing her boss the beverage “Good morning miss Luthor.” 

“Call me, Lena, please.” The raven haired girl demanded. 

“Uhm, yeah sure. Lena, OK got it.” Kara stumbled on her words remembering the strange feeling from last night. 

Cat with a complice smile to her daughter, retreated to her office “Kiera if you need me, I will be in my office.” 

“Sure.” Kara said, confused by her boss's premature departure, but shrugged and reached her desk. 

“Kara.” Lena said attracting her attention once again “I really need to thank you again for sending that letter. I’m really glad that I had the chance to meet her, and it is all thank to you.” 

“You don't have to thank me, miss.. Lena..” the assistant said scrunching up her nose, with a smile on her face “I’ll have to get used to it. Sorry.” 

“Yes, you do.” Lena agreed, biting her lip making Kara absolutely lose any kind of grip she had left on reality, the scene started to play in loop in her brain “And even though there is nothing I can do to pay you back for everything you’ve done I want to try and take you out for dinner.” 

“What?” 

“Dinner with me, tomorrow.” Lena said, grinning like a fool to the assistant's antics. 

“Ohhh.” Kara dragged on the word almost comically “You're asking me out.” She concluded with an awkward laugh. 

“Unless you’re busy.” for the first time Kara saw Lena feel a little insecure while talking to her. 

“I need to check with, miss…” 

“She's available.” Cat that somehow managed to hear everything from her desk. 

“I, I’m available.” She confirmed to Lena with one of her hundred volt grins. 

“So it's settled, I’ll see you then.” Lena smiled once again, before she retreated to the elevator. 

……..

“Lena?” Alex asked completely shocked “As in Lena Luthor? Lex Luthor's sister?” 

“Yes, Alex.” Kara said rolling her eyes. 

“Asked you out on a date? And you don't find this, I don't know a little suspect?” 

“You’re ruining ice-cream time, fyi.” Kara so kindly informed her before she took another spoon. 

“Did you not understand that her last name is Luthor?” 

“She’s not her brother. You and Hank have been running all the background check in the world, and also her testimony was crucial during Lex’s trial, come on Alex we can't think she's evil just because of her brother.” 

“Fine.” Alex huffed “But we still don't know what she's up to.” 

“Business as she said.” Kara said with an obvious duh tone. 

“What kind?” 

“I don't know, I didn't ask.” Kara shrugged. 

Alex only glared at her. 

“How about I ask her when we’re on our date?” 

“That… that actually sounds like a good idea.” 

“So can we stress about the date, because I haven't had a date in like forever. And I mean I’m about to date my boss’s daughter.” 

“Sure. But first we switch.” Alex agreed passing her ice-cream and taking Kara’s. 

“What am I supposed to do if this goes bad? How do I act with miss Grant? She will slay me if I hurt her.” 

“Kara, just go to the date first and have fun before you talk about it going bad. If Cat’s upset that's her problem.” 

“Her problem are my problems.” Kara whined before she pouted. 

“Put boundaries.” Alex said shrugging. 

“I can't help it! If someone needs help, I help them.” 

“I get that, as Supergirl. But Kara you don't need to save everyone all the time.” 

Before Kara could say anything else the news started on the TV, a car had crashed on the bridge on Route1 and Supergirl was there to pick it up, but then suddenly threw it in the water. 

“How are you there?” Alex asked, as they both got closer to the TV screen. 

“I’m not. That is definitely not me.” Kara said as a frown appeared on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue, but I have no update schedule. When a chap is done I'll post it, no promises on the when. Still hope you enjoy:)

“Just wear the black dress.” Alex groaned throwing herself backwards on the bed.

“What if she doesn't like it?” Kara superspeeded her way into the blue one. 

“You look great, wear this one.” Alex said raising her thumbs, without bothering to actually look at it. 

“You’re not even looking!” 

“You don't care about my opinion!” Alex groaned again “We both know you're going to wear the black dress, you just want to stress about your date.” 

Kara huffed and pouted to thin air before she flopped on the bed next to her sister. 

“It's just that miss Grant has been so nice to me because of Lena, I mean she brought me my favorite latte today and then listened to me about the Supergirl story, she even ordered her own lunch and then made a reservation at Mario Batali’s restaurant.” 

“That place is way too nice for you Kara.” Alex said picking at her nails, earning herself a punch on her shoulder “Ouch, I meant that it's one of those fancy places where there are ten different types of cutlery and they serve tiny things that you wouldn't even call snacks, you’d better eat before you go.” 

Kara loudly groaned “Do we have time to order pizza?” 

“Nope.” Her sister checked her watch “You have only fifteen minutes before Lena shows up. Put that damn black dress on woman, and then I’ll do your makeup.” 

In less than two seconds Kara had done what she was told and was already seated in front of the mirror “I’m waiting Alex…” she teased her sister who begrudgingly stood from the bed to help her. 

As soon as they were done, the ring bell reverberated through the loft leaving both sister gaping. 

“She’s early.” Kara stated “She’s early, she's early, she's early.” 

“And you're ready so stop it.” Alex ordered “Here wear these, grab your purse and remember to have fun!” Her sister added her thumbs up and exaggerated grin to the mix “I’ll hide in the bathroom while you say hello. It's a little too early to meet the family.” 

“Get lost.” Kara groaned rushing to the door and opening it. 

If a kryptonian on earth could have an heart attack she would definitely be having one the moment her eyes connected with Lena. 

Well with her red, red lipstick, just as perfectly applied as always. 

Kara stopped to contemplate the fact that it looked an even brighter color than usual, as if it was a very bright sign that said look here, contrasting with her pale skin.

“Hi.” Kara said with the softest voice, still focused on her bright, bright lips. 

“Hi.” Lena parroted, awkwardly shifting her weight from one leg to another, before she found the courage to lean up and a plant a soft kiss on Kara's cheek. 

“Hi.” Kara repeated again, blushing furiously as Lena stared at her with an amused smile. 

“So…” the youngest Luthor said, before she cleared her throat “I think we should get going if we want to make it on time.” 

“Yeah, let me get my purse and then I’m ready.” Kara said retrieving her purse and closing the door. She took a step toward the elevator but Lena seemed to have other ideas, gently stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. 

The other one gently travelled to Kara's cheek, to rest there. 

The blonde took a deep stuttering breath anticipating what was coming next. She felt the warmth of Lena’s body, as it got closer to hers, smelling the rich fragrance of her perfume, a faint barely there essence that she could not trace, but was already addicted to. 

The blonde felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, having Lena this close and so in control of what was happening. It was exhilarating and both terrifying in a way that made Kara just want the other woman to be closer, yet left her unable to close the gap herself. 

She felt her rub her thumb on her cheek and her eyes stuttered close with another deep breath, sinking in the feeling of Lena. 

“I left a stain there.” Lena explained, with her voice hushed and lower than ever making Kara shiver when her breath bounced on the girl’s cheek “There..” she said with a raspy voice before the youngest Luthor cleared her throat “It’s gone.” 

Kara hummed non committedly, opening her eyes when the hand left her cheek to rest on her shoulder, their bodies still less than an inch away from each other. 

“We really need to go.” Lena sighed, giving Kara’s lips a longing glance. 

“Yeah.” she agreed but made no movement, simply observing Lena sink her teeth in her bottom lip, before a smile erupted on her features. 

“Let's just go.” She slid a hand down Kara's arm until she reached her hand, and pulled the young woman toward the exit. 

To say Kara was a little disappointed might have been an euphemism. 

…………..

“Oh my God this is so good.” The blonde said shoving another potsticker in her mouth as Lena watched from the other side of the small table with her amused smile crooking her lips upward. 

Kara's eyes landed on her almost untouched plate of rice and she felt a pang of guilt straight to the heart. 

“I’m so sorry.” She sighed. 

“It’s fine, Kara.” Lena said rolling her eyes “The Batali's restaurant wasn't your thing, I get it. I wasn't going to force you to stay there if you didn't like it.” 

“Yeah, but you hate this place.” Kara rotated her hand in the air. 

“That's not true.” Lena almost admonished her “I just feel a little out of place, but I’ll manage. I’ve had worse in my life.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, stop apologizing. I’m actually having a great time with you Kara, I don't care where.” Lena graciously shrugged one shoulder. 

“Okay. But you have to try at least the potstickers, they're the best this side of town.” 

“It's not my cheat day.” 

“You had no problem stuffing your face with oysters earlier.” 

“They are low fat food.” 

“Eat the potsticker, Lena.” Kara glared at her, leaning on the table to put a potsticker less than an inch from Lena’s mouth. 

“Not happening.” The raven haired goddess shook her head trying to avoid Kara's insistent offer “I can literally see oil dripping off that thing.” 

“They’re steam cooked!” 

“Then I’d ask myself a few questions if I were you.” 

“I ate kale for you, Lena!” Kara exclaimed “Kale.” 

“You should be thanking me.” 

“Eat it.” Kara deadpanned, watching the youngest Luthor raise her hands up in sign of surrender biting the potsticker and actually enjoying the treat.

“I can't believe I’m about to say it, but it's actually good.”

“Told you.” 

“Can I have another one?” The raven haired woman tried to steal it from Kara's plate having her chopsticks blocked by the blonde's. 

“Order your own.” 

“Is it too bold of me to say that I actually like it when you're being authoritative?” Lena asked with an alluring smile on her lips as her eyes fixed on Kara's pink cheeks. 

“Yeah. I-I.. It is.” Kara stuttered, as Lena face fell “But I, I don't mind it, actually.” 

“Noted.” Lena said, before she bit her lips for the uptenth time that night, as if the bright lipstick wasn't already an immense distraction for Kara. 

The blonde let her eyes fall on her potstickers, internally sighing, she had yet to ask Lena about her business in town, as she promised to Alex. Something she really didn't want to do, considering how good the date was going, but still Kara didn't want to have Alex breathing on her neck as soon as she got home, pestering her for the information. 

“So… I wanted to ask you something, Lena.” 

“Go ahead.” The raven haired woman prompted “I have no secrets.” 

“How long are you thinking about staying in town? I mean you said you had business, but.. I don't know what that’s about, so… I uhm, what's up?” She concluded lamely and cringed at her own choice of words, as Lena laughed at her. 

“You're cute when you're awkward.” She stated, stretching her arm over the small table to stop one Kara's fidgety hands. She gently started to rub her thumb on the inside of her wrist before Lena's green eyes locked with hers “I'm thinking about rebranding Luthor corp, and I need a new town to place the headquarter in. I’ve been checking a few places in other cities, but so far National City is the only place that has caught my eyes. There's something here that no other city has.” 

“You mean miss Grant?” 

“I mean you.” 

Kara's heart swell with affection for Lena, her features turned soft, as she stared into Lena’s sincere emerald eyes, determinately keeping contact with Kara’s.

“Too bold again?” Lena asked, trying to cover her emotions with sarcasm. 

“I told you I like it.” 

“Then I guess it'd be okay if I kissed you now.” 

“Yeah.” The assistant agreed, slowly wetting her lips as Lena leaned toward her. 

Soft, plumps lips touched her own, languidly moving to savor the the moment, not rushing one another, simply slotting in place together.

It was all over way too soon when Kara's Supergirl’s emergencies phone rang. The two jumped apart, as Kara's apologized, while retrieving her phone. 

“The doppelganger is back at it again.” Alex’s grave voice burst through the speaker. 

Kara gritted her teeth giving Lena a longing look before she said “I’ll be right there.” and then ending the call just abruptly as it started

“I’m sorry, but I really need to go.” Kara said, begging the other woman with her eyes to understand.

“Was I too bold in the end?” Lena joked trying to stall her. 

“No, everything was perfect, Lena, I swear, it's just that I really need to go.” The blonde said pushing an hand through her hair “I swear I will explain everything to you.” 

“Kara, wait.” She heard Lena sigh, already halfway through the door. 

……….

Kara was really thrown off her game by her doppelganger. 

She had been up all night trying to figure out a way with which she could take her down without kryptonite but came up short handed. 

Her night was fruitless but Kara Danvers was not about to let herself be put down because of adversity, so she packed her thing up and got ready for the day. 

When she arrived at the office though she realized that her day as Kara wasn't about to be an easy one, because well, she forgot to explain to Lena what happened last night, and Lena was right there in front of her desk, talking to miss Grant. 

A chilly shudder runned from the small of her back right up to her neck as soon as her eyes connected with miss Grant’s. 

“Your latte, miss Grant.” She sheepishly handed her boss the to go cup, before she smiled at her daughter “Lena, hey.” 

“Hey.” Came the prompt reply of the youngest Luthor, that was already biting her lip, making the blonde's eyes directly fix on them. 

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Miss Grant said leaving the two alone without looking back. 

“I’m sorry I didn't call you last night.” Kara said, as she adjusted her glasses “I had a hell of a night and I completely forgot.” 

“It's fine Kara.” Lena said, pushing a stray lock behind her ear “I just wanted to know if you were okay.” 

“Yeah, it's just that, I’m not supposed to tell you what happened..” 

“Oh.” Lena said surprised, taking a step back. 

“It's not what you think.” Kara sighed, following Lena, so that they were once again less than inch away from each other “It’s just that my sister, Uhm, she works for the FBI and she’s dealing with the hackers that attacked miss Grant a few weeks ago so I help her?” 

“I thought that Dirk Armstrong was in jail already.” The raven haired woman frowned. 

“He is, but he was the mind not the arm and that's who the FBI is looking for now. They’re a lot harder to trace than him.” 

“Well, that's surprising.” Lena said completely lost “I didn't think you were a 007 in your spare time.” 

“Yeah. I…” Kara was at lost of words she’d never thought that Lena would fall for Alex's lie, but it seemed to be working “I’m a lot of things.” Kara bitterly concluded. 

She felt bad having to lie to Lena, but it was better than having to tell her she was the girl of steel.

She had no idea what would happen if that information would come out, considering what happened with her brother. 

“Is it bad of me to say that this is actually relieving?” Lena asked with a grin on her face “I thought it was the kiss, or that you had someone call you to rescue you from your date with Satan.” 

“God, no Lena, that's insane!” 

“You have no idea what some women had done to get out of a date with a Luthor, especially after what Lex did.” 

“Thankfully, I'm not like everybody else.” 

“No, you're not.” Lena agreed, before she bit her bottom lip. How could a woman bite her lip so much? Kara found herself thinking, remembering how good those lips felt on hers “Are you free tonight?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I pick you up at seven?” 

“Sure.” 

“It’s a date.” Lena declared, bringing Kara closer by the collar of her shirt to give her a soft peck on her lips “Bold enough for you?” 

“Yeah.” Kara said, before she licked her lips and her eyes fluttered open “Perfect, actually.” 

“I’ll see you later, Kara.” Lena winked before she made her way toward miss Grant's elevator. 

Kara followed her movement with her eyes like a magnet, until miss Grant's voice startled her “Well, that I was not expecting. Kissing at the first date what have you done to the real Kiera?” 

“Uhm, I.. we just.. we get along really well, and Lena is.. I don't know she's…” 

“Charming.” 

“Yeah, she's charming.” Kara agreed with a dreamy look on her face

“Bizzaro.” 

“What?” 

“Bizzaro.” Miss Grant tilted her chin to the television “I named Supergirl, so I thought it would only be fair I named her evil twin.” 

…………

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m texting, Lena. I can't go on a date, not while Max and Bizzaro are out there! That's too crazy right now.” Kara ranted to her sister. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Alex said “That's exactly why you should go. It's never going to be a good time, you can't wait around until things will be better. You may be Supergirl but you’re Kara Danvers too and she deserves a life. So, go we’ll hold the fort for you.” 

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara said grinning. 

“Just… have you asked her what she’s doing in town?” 

“Yeah, she wants to rebrand LuthorCorp, so she's looking for a new city to place her HQ.” 

“Kara…” 

“No, don't.” The youngest Danvers stopped her with her index finger raised “Lena is good, and I like her. You have nothing to think badly of her so far.” 

“Just be careful.” Alex sighed “It’s that if she comes here we’ll have a Lord and a Luthor to keep our eyes on. I’m not sure it’ll be a good idea.” 

“Or maybe we'll have a new ally.” Supergirl declared “She could help us to fight Max. She's really good at talking about things I don't understand.” 

“I can't believe you.” Alex said shaking her head. 

“She's even better than you.” 

“Now you're just making things up.” 

………..

“So you're telling me that getting five different types of ice-cream in one go is your normal order.” Lena asked astonished. 

“Yeah.” Kara admitted sheepishly as they were walking in the park “I didn't want you to find out so soon about my addiction, but that clerk has played a trick on me.” 

“Your addition?” Lena said around a mouthful of her very normal sized ice-cream “You call it that?” 

“What else should I call it, it's not my fault if ice-cream is so good.” 

“I can't believe you.” Lena said shaking her head, trying to hold back a smile. 

“It does things to my body, I just can't stop eating it!” 

“I seriously wonder where you put all the things you eat.” 

“I work out a lot.” Kara shrugged. 

“Like five to ten hours a day.” Lena rolled her eyes “I think you’ve just been blessed with fast metabolism. Don't lie to me.” 

“Okay, fine I’ll admit it, I'm one those people that can eat whatever they want and never gain a pound.” 

“I’m so jealous and angry right now.” Lena stopped, trying to glare at her but failing miserably. 

“You're angry at me because I have a fast metabolism?” Kara asked, retreating a few steps to stand in front of Lena. 

“Yeah.” 

“So is this our first fight?” 

“Maybe.” Lena shrugged with an amused smile on her lips “Let's say it is, how would you mitigate it?” 

“I have a few ideas.” Kara said, biting her lower lip, for once being the one to bring the brunette's attention away from her eyes. 

“Which are?” Lena asked, taking a step toward the blonde and resting her hand on Kara's chest. 

“How about I just show you?” 

“I’d love that.” Lena said, while Kara was already leaning down to capture her lips. 

Not unlike their first kiss it started slow and soft, but Lena seemed to have none of it, gently biting the blonde's lower lip to pry her lips open. 

The first touch of tongues was Kara's undoing, she let her ice-cream fall to the ground in favor of bringing Lena closer, so that their bodies could mold together. 

The blonde took control of the kiss, sucking on Lena’s tongue, feeling her moan at the gentle stimulation. The sound almost made her knees give away, it was the perfect mix of filthy and sweet that touched her ears and melted her brain, making her hold on the brunette for dear life. Unfortunately it wasn't long before the brunette needed to breath again and their lips unlocked. 

Lena rested her forehead on Kara's and quietly whispered “That's a good way of mitigating.” 

“I have no idea of what we were talking about earlier.” Kara admitted a little breathless, just as affected by Lena as Lena was by her. 

“It doesn't matter.” Lena shrugged as she bit her lower lip “What matters is that I really want to take you up to my hotel room, right now.” 

“I, Uhm well…” Kara smiled sheepishly, having lost her words. 

“Too bold?” 

“Neve…” Kara never managed to finish her sentence, because she felt herself being grabbed and literally brought to space by Bizzaro. 

……….

“I don't understand why her and not me?” Lena asked Cat as they entered the miss Grant's office from the balcony “Why would Supergirl take Kara instead of me, a Luthor, it makes no sense.” 

“It might have been that Bizarro.” 

“I just don't understand why her?” Lena sighed, as she picked the bridge of her nose “She’s just an assistant. What would any of them want with her?” 

“It was Supergirl.” Kara said as she entered the room grabbing both of the women's attention “She was the one that took me earlier.” 

“Well that was a little rude of her, don't you think?” Cat said clicking her tongue “We have been sick worried about about you. I ordered an Amber alert!” 

“Miss Grant, can I please have a moment alone with Lena?” Kara asked choosing to not engage in an argument with her boss. 

“Oh.” Cat dragged the word on, insecure of what Kara was up to but in the end agreeing “I guess I’ll just go roam the halls of my building.” And then hurried to clear the room. 

“So..” Lena said clearing her throat “You're not about to explain to me what really happened earlier.” 

“Lena, I.. it's just, it's a long story.” Kara sighed “And I don't think you want to be involved. I-I don't think you want to be involved with me at all.” 

“What are you talking about, Kara?” 

“What if instead of Supergirl it was Bizarro and you ended up hurt because of me?” 

“Why would Bizarro come after you?” Lena inquired, the soft look of adoration Lena always had for her, turned into a cold calculated one, eyes shining with intelligence and curiosity. 

“I can't have you getting hurt because of me, Lena. I’m sorry, but I don't think we can keep doing whatever we’re doing.” 

“Why would Bizarro come after you?” She asked again. 

“I can't tell you!” Kara bursted “I’m sorry but I can't, I just can't. I hope you'll find a way to forgive me, Lena but I can't be with anyone right now.” she sighed leaving a distraught Luthor behind.

…………..

Kara stood on the top of the CatCo building watching the city below, for once the streets were calm and she couldn't hear anybody in need of urgent help, that left her alone with her thoughts, something she really wished not to deal with. 

The sound of a shower running filled her ears, as she grabbed her phone, lately she couldn't help but focus on anything else but the room of Lena’s hotel. She read the text Lena sent for the uptenth time, while she was under the Black Mercy influence that she hadn't responded to yet. 

Lena Luthor: I don't like how we left things. Even if you don't want to be something more, I’d still like to be your friend Kara. If you’re up to it I’d like to see you again, I’m in town until the end of the week. 

She had nothing more than twenty-four hours before Lena would leave and she wasn't sure of what she wanted to do. 

She was still adamant on protecting the other woman, but after she had been forced to endure the Black Mercy and the painful fantasy of her parents and Krypton still alive she couldn't help but want to spend as much time as she could with the people she loved when she could, you never know when it’ll be time to say goodbye and with a Luthor as a friend she felt like their situation was even more precarious. 

Maybe it was a rush decision, or maybe she simply did what she wanted to do without thinking of the consequences, but within a minute she found herself knocking on Lena's door. 

“Kara?” Lena’s emerald eyes focused on hers, frowning in confusion as she pulled her robe tighter around her figure “I- I wasn't expecting you.” 

“I know, I just needed to see you. Is it okay if I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” Lena said with a sheepish smile on her lips “I’m really surprised, can I get you something to drink? Or I don't know, is everything all right, Kara?” 

“Yes, yeah. I’m fine.” The blonde reassured the brunette resting her hand on her forearm “I feel bad for the way we left things too.” 

Lena put a lock of stray hair behind her ear, as she chewed on her lower lip, bringing Kara's attention to her bare mouth that for once was devoid of her usual bright lipstick. 

“So you want to be friends?” 

“I…” Kara said, before she cleared her throat “I’m not sure about that.” 

“I don't understand.” 

“I don't want to just be your friend, Lena.” The kryptonian declared “But I’m not sure that this is the right time for me to have a relationship, I mean I’m not sure if it’ll ever be a good time for me to have a relationship. I just know that I don't want an amazing person like you to get out of my life just like this.” 

“Maybe I don't have to get out of your life at all.” Lena said with a sweet smile on her lips “I decided to build my HQ here, so I’m staying. I mean I have to settle some things back in Metropolis but once I’m done there I’ll be staying in Nation City indefinitely.” 

“Wow, I.. Uhm. That’s, that's great Lena!” Kara said grinning, wrapping the other woman in her arms, making her pivot a few times with her “I’m so glad you decided to stay! Miss Grant is going to be so happy! I’m so happy!”

“Wow, easy there.” Lena almost begged her as she was retreating from the bear hug Kara just gave her “I think I’ve made the right decision.” 

“Of course you did. I’m so glad you decided to stay even after I acted as a jerk.” 

“God Kara, you are the reason I’m staying! I’m never going to find another friend or human being like you! There isn't another single person who would bother to send a letter to their long lost boss’s daughter, especially if that daughter is a Luthor. You're special Kara, and even if you're not sure to what extent I want to be in your life.” 

“Lena I…” Kara tried to put her words together, but failed miserably, she had no idea of how to describe her feeling, so instead of using words she decided to just show Lena. 

She leaned down to place her lips on Lena's, once again wrapping the shorter woman in her arms, to just feel her close, as close as human possible. Kara had no idea how or why but having the youngest Luthor this close to her simply made her feel content, satisfied as if that was the right place for her to be. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara sighed on her lips, not letting the brunette move an inch away from her “I’m not thinking straight.” 

“That I could tell.” Lena chuckled, as Kara enjoyed the sound and the vibration that reverberated through her chest. 

“I didn't mean to make such an horrible pun.” the kryptonian said blushing.

“You’re adorable.” Lena teased her, sucking her lip between her teeth, as her hands rested on both sides of the blonde's neck.

Kara couldn't resist at the sight, wanting to be the one to bite the brunette's lip, she leaned down once again, but never reached the target. 

“Don't get me wrong, Kara, but I don't want to be just a one night stand, not to you.” 

“What?” Kara said scrunching her nose impossibly high “I wasn't.. I mean… I didn't even think things were going that direction, I mea- I just wanted to kiss you.” the blonde added furiously blushing as the Luthor stood on her tiptoes to peck her lips softly, turning her expression into a relaxed one. 

“We can do that as much as you want, but Kara where do we stand?” 

“I don't know.” The kryptonian sighed, taking a step backwards to put a little distance between her and Lena, she needed to have a clear head for this and Lena’s smell and simple aesthetic were not helping her at all “Can we just be us?” 

“And what would us be?” Lena teased her a little with a mischievous smile, she knew perfectly how easily flustered the blonde was, that question only served to amplify the rosy color of Kara's cheeks. 

“I don't know, friends that like each other and are trying to figure things out?” Kara blurted out in one breath, making Lena chuckle with her complete lack of cool. 

“That’s a very long definition.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Kara said rolling her eyes at Lena's antics. 

“As you wish my FTLEOAaand I’m lost, it's too long to even acronymize!” 

“If you keep going, I’m leaving.” Kara threatened jokingly, but then turned serious once again when both their laughter died down “But seriously, Lena are you up to it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you absolutely sure?” 

“Yes, Kara.” Lena said rolling her eyes “There is nothing more I want to be than your friend that like..” 

“Will I ever live that down?” Kara groaned earning another chuckle from the Luthor. 

“No I don't think that's possible.” Lena said as Kara groaned “Anyway, I was about to put on a movie, care to join me?” 

“Actually, I can't.” Kara sighed as a siren reverberated through her ear “But we will as soon as you get back from Metropolis.” 

“It's a date.” Lena declared winking at Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for your kind support, I apologize for not answering to comments (which is something I usually do), but now it's a little too late for that. Anyway many had asked for Kara to tell Lena the truth right away, unfortunately it's not possible or else the little plot I have goes away with that.

Kara brooded at her phone, maybe pouted a little as well. She had sent a funny cat gif to Lena to which she had yet to respond to. 

It wasn't like she was taking it personally, no she knew Lena was a busy woman, but well, she was a little offended, she had sent the pictures hours ago, but nothing. Not to mention that Lena was actually in town and yet they still haven't managed to have some alone time together. 

Just a quick hug when Lena had basically descended her private jet and directly popped up at CatCo to say hello to, as Lena put it, “Her favorite people in National City.” 

It was just a quick hug that Kara hadn't been daydreaming on for the last forty-eight hours, no sir, she had not once thought about it, not between the most likely new kryptonian that had just fallen on earth and the possibilities of a new job, which included an office all to herself, even if it had no windows, a bummer for Supergirl but still a win for Kara.

Cat had given her only forty-eight hours to chose and marketing seemed to be off the table considering how her boss commented on it, so Kara was left brooding with a pizza and an insane amount of potstickers in front of the TV, the Venture launch was only a few hours away and she was actually excited to see it. 

She had asked all of her friends to come watch it with her, but they were all busy working on the kryptonian ship, it left her with only one option, James and he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Not after their fight about Lena, that's why when someone knocked on the door Kara found herself shuddering. 

With a quick x-ray scan of the door she realized it was not James knocking but Lena Luthor herself. 

Her mood turned completely as she superspeeded her way to open it. 

“Lena!” She squeaked, hugging the shorter woman “What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be on the Venture! Oh my God I’m so happy to see you!” Kara said, letting Lena go. 

“I decided to play hooky!” The raven haired woman shout-whispered conspiratorially “If I had to stop working I wanted it to be for something worth it.” 

“Going to space wasn't worth it?” Kara asked cheekily. 

“Nope.” Lena shrugged “But being with you is.” She said making Kara blush profusely. 

“Do you say that to woo all of your girls?” Kara deflected, fidgeting with her oversized hoodie. 

“Only one.” Lena winked, and laughed at how flustered the blonde was getting, and actually decided to make her blush even more teasingly asking “Are we going to keep talking on the foyer or are you going to let me in at some point?” 

“Oh Ra-God!” Kara shrieked “I’m so sorry please come in!” She said using one hand to fix her glasses on her nose as she moved to leave Lena some space to enter “I’m such a terrible host!” 

“You’re not Kara, I was just teasing you.” Lena smiled cheekily at her, removing her coat and putting it on the chair-stool in front of the kitchen island “Were you expecting company?” She asked gesturing to the immense amount of food placed right there “I can leave if you do.” 

“No! No! Please stay!” Kara said munching on her lower lip “I.. James! James was supposed to come watch the Venture launch with me and you know he needs a lot of calories to keep up his muscle mass so I ordered a lot of… potstickers.” Lena only raised a brow at that “They have a lot of proteins? At least that's what he says.” 

“If that floats his boat, I’m okay with it.” The youngest Luthor shrugged one shoulder “Just to be prepared, is he still planning on coming?” 

“No, miss Grant assigned him on the Venture launch last minute, so he ditched me.” 

Lena let out a relieved breath, earning a giggle from Kara. 

“Anyway, I heard the great news!” Lena said excitedly as Kara was dividing the food on two plates “Cat told me she finally gave you a promotion! So what is it about?” 

Kara groaned loudly “I don't know yet.” She added an exaggerated sigh as well “She gave me, and I quote the keys to the kingdom, and I have no idea. I mean I thought marketing was a great choice but she basically bashed that idea and I have nothing.” 

“I kind of get Cat, you don't strike me to be the marketing employee. I can't picture you chained for eight hours to a desk staring at bunches of data while basically turning humans in small numbers, is that what you want?” 

“Now that you put it like this I don't want to do it anymore.” Kara admitted scrunching up her nose, before she gave Lena her plate and sat in front of her with her own “It paid well, though.” she said making Lena chuckle. 

“Already thinking how many potstickers you could buy with it?” 

“Soo many!” Kara squeaked. 

“So what does this leave us with? Any other options?” 

“Not really.” Kara sighed exaggeratedly “I really don't know what I want to do, I mean I didn't ask for a promotion.” 

“You can always tell her that you want some time to think about it. It's a life altering decision after all.” 

“She said I have forty-eight hours.” 

“Sounds like Cat.” Lena chuckled along with Kara “Have you tried online tests?” 

“Yes! I got marketing!” 

“I was about to say that we can use that to actually cancel somethings off the list of possibilities. They never get it right.” Lena smiled kindly as Kara groaned loudly. 

“Let's just change the topic. This is stressing me out enough already.” The blonde mumbled, stuffing her face with food “I’d rather talk about what you're up to miss big shot, I mean other than playing hooky to come hang out with me.”

“Other than stroking weak old men’s egos, not much actually.” Lena sighed “I obviously had to cut off most of the old contracts due to fact that LCorp wants nothing to do with xenophobics, and getting new ones with last name Luthor is a fucking slow process. It's worse than a victorian courtship and they’re playing hard to get. Not to mention the shareholders.” Lena huffed exasperated. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” Kara said, gently touching her arm “I wish I could do something to help.” 

“It's fine, Kara.” The raven haired woman smiled viciously “I’m already planning my thirty steps plan revenge on each and everyone of them. It is going to be glorious.” 

“I’m starting to be a little frightened.” Kara teased “Thirty steps, really?” 

“I can be very patient when I want to be.” Lena admitted, way too serious to be related to their previous conversation, as she longingly gazed into Kara's eyes. 

“It is a quality, I appreciate very much.” Kara whispered, letting her eyes fall on her hand still on Lena's forearm. She slowly made small circles with her thumb, before she let them rest once again on her features only to find Lena biting her lower lip. Both of their hearts steadily beating faster than normal. 

The moment was so charged of tension that when Lena's ringtone started to play, they both jumped apart. Kara barely stopped herself from literally throwing herself in the apartment next to hers. 

“Sorry it's my assistant I have to take it.” Lena sighed, and answered at her phone “Jess?”

Kara tried not to eavesdrop, but failed miserably as Lena's heart started to thump in her chest frenetically and her tone became more clipped, obviously bad news. It seemed that a contractor from Tokyo was concerned about how it would reflect on his public image to start a partnership with a Luthor and refused to sign the contract to begin their partnership. 

“He won't get more money.” Lena almost barked, stopping to take a deep breath “I’m sorry for snapping, Jess. I’ll be there to take care of it personally.” 

“I guess our time together is already over?” Kara said with a pout. 

“Unfortunately it is.” Lena sighed “I promise to make it up to you as soon as I’m done with the inauguration and the backtrackers. How about brunch next week?” 

“Sounds good.” Kara said enveloping the shorter girl in her arms, as Lena easily did the same with her. She let herself commit to memory that moment taking in all of Lena's warmth and scent, hoping to have her all to herself again, as soon as possible. 

“I really have to go.” The brunette sighed, but contradicting her worlds she held on tighter for a moment before letting Kara go. 

The blonde pouted shamelessly before she said “You’d better not cancel on me.” 

“I promise.” Lena said with a sad smile “Bye Kara.” 

“Bye Lena.” The kryptonian sighed closing the door behind her. 

………

“Kara. Kara please slow down.” Clark said pretending to be out of breath running after her as the duo was exiting the LCorp building. 

“She’s my friend.” The blonde said actually pacing faster. 

“She’s a Luthor.” Her cousin said as an accusation. 

“The wrong Luthor.” Kara stopped abruptly only to have Superman crash on her and then stumble a few feet backwards. 

“Aw.” He whined rubbing his shoulder, something Kara was sure he was not faking for once “I’m sorry, but I had to ask those questions.” 

“I also asked you to be nice.” 

“I tried, but she’s slippery.” He said scratching the back of his head “Look Kara, you know that me and Lex used be friends, right? I never thought he’d be capable of doing any of the monstrosity he has committed, but I was wrong and in the end innocent people paid the price for my naivety.” 

“Lena isn’t Lex.” Kara glared at him “Also I highly doubt that she’ll try to make herself blow up or hurt anybody on the Venture. Did you know that some of her biggest investors were on it?” 

“No, but her brother did worse things to make me appear like the villain of the story. You need to look at it logically!” 

“And I am!” Kara huffed in frustration “She had literally zero to gain out of it.” The blonde said making her thumb and index finger touch, creating the shape of a circle and then looked through it at her cousin “All of this mess only creates bad press for her, which is the last thing you’d want a day prior the inauguration, not to mention that she’s already having troubles getting any investors as it is, what is the point of endangering the few she has when all she wants is to get new ones? It makes no sense.” 

“You’re right.” Clark sighed “But…” 

“No buts.” Kara literally threw daggers at him with her eyes “We’re just going to keep digging and find out who is the person behind all of this, who I’m sure is not Lena.” 

“Fine.” He grumbled “I really hope you’re right.” 

………..

“What the hell is that?” Kara heard Lena mutter under her breath and the sound of her own thundering heart before a cascade of bullets bounced on her chest. 

“Your choice aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper.” Whoever was controlling the drones that had attacked Lena’s helicopter said. 

“Go. I’ll take the chopper.” Kara instructed her cousin as he rapidly flew out of sight. 

Without a second thought she destroyed one of the two drones with her heat vision, unfortunately she wasn't rapid enough to destroy the other as it launched a small missile. 

Panic was the only thing she felt as soon as she realized it was headed to the chopper and not her. 

All she could think, see, hear and breath was fear as she launched herself between the two, maybe if she wasn't so scared for Lena's life she might have used her freeze breath to stop it, or used her heat vision or do anything else other than be a human shield. That was all Kara could think while she falling on the roof of LCorp and out of consciousness. That was all she was thinking as Lena, very human Lena was left alone with the drone. 

In the darkness of her mind Kara could only see two small, white flames thumping furiously and loudly. She let herself watch them for a minute, lost in confusion she asked herself what were they? And why was she so apprehensive of their well-being? Why she cared so much that they kept pulsing when all she wanted to do was rest. 

She tried to remember what she was doing of what they could possibly represent in her foggy mind when all of a sudden they both started to beat and thumb at an impossible speed, making such a loud noise that her ears were left ringing from it, until one of them suddenly stopped. 

Adrenaline kicked in, the need to act and protected them shook Supergirl out of her mind and into the sky, destroying the lone drone. 

Kara's own heart beated in time with the one of the survivor as she was forcing the helicopter back on the roof. 

She prayed and begged to Rao for it to be Lena, as egoistic and awful it was she hoped that it was her friend to be the lone survivor as she pulled the door out of its hinges to land her eyes on the dead body of the pilot and the still alive one of Lena. 

She would hate herself later for the relieved breath that escaped her lips and the life she lost because of her recklessness but in that moment all she could think of was that she saved Lena. 

“You’re safe, now.” She declared to the woman, her heart beat so loud and frenetic to worry Kara endlessly. Green eyes unfocused and restless while they searched for something to ground on. 

“Hey, hey!” Kara called her, as one of her burning hands gently guided Lena’s face in front of hers and her green eyes finally found something to rest on “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe.” She said in the softest voice, not to spook the brunette's slowly decelerating heartbeat. 

“What the hell was that?” Lena asked taking deep breaths. 

“Someone's trying to kill you.” Kara said through her gritted teeth as the brunette's face fell and her eyes landed on the corpse next to her.  
“It's not your fault.” 

“Just get me out of here.” Lena begged her “Please, get me out of here.” She repeated, clenching her eyelids, moving as far away from the pilot and Supergirl as she could in the limited space of her seat. 

Kara didn't waste a second and superspeeded her way to the other side of the chopper to pull Lena out of it. 

She took her in her arms holding on for dear life as the brunette's feet touched the ground. 

“I won't let anyone hurt you.” She promised to Lena, keeping her close, cradled to her chest “I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Supergirl!” Her cousin said, almost admonished her “We need to go.” He then suggested with a softer tone, eyeing Lena. 

“I’ll wait till the authorities get here.” Kara said, feeling the brunette going still and stiff in her arms and then push weakly on her chest. Kara unwillingly let her go, putting herself between her and Superman as she sniffed and dried her tears.

“We need to…” 

“I’m staying.” Kara declared as both her fists landed on her hips and she entered a glaring contest with her cousin. 

“I’m fine.” The youngest Luthor said, eyeing Kara in her Supergirl regalia strangely “My people will be here shortly.” 

“But I…” 

“I’m fine I mean it.” Lena tried but failed miserably to smile, as the automized lonely door on the roof opened and black dressed bodyguards swarmed the area. 

“I meant what I said.” Kara whispered only for Lena's ears “I’ll protect you.” 

“I believe you.” Lena's green candid eyes vibrated in the daylight as they focused on Kara's, drawing a small but sincere smile on her still perfectly crimson lips. 

“Good.” Supergirl said with a nod, before she and Superman were flying off into the distance.

….......

Kara groaned in frustration as she reached once again Lena's voicemail. She had been trying to contact her since she left the DEO having no luck, each time growing more and more agitated. Nevertheless she persisted, and tried again. 

“Hey, you're probably busy right now.” She sighed, deciding to leave a message hoping to be called asap “But.. I-I heard what happened on the news and… Lena.. I’m so sor… I’m here for you, if you need me for anything, I just want you to know that I’m here and I’ll be waiting for you to reach out, okay? So… Uhm you know, please do.” she said before she hung up, never letting her pacing slow down. 

“Miss Tessmacher!” She heard from three rooms behind her Cat yell at the poor new assistant. 

She moved as fast as she could without being noticed until she reached her office, just in time to see the poor girl run away from it in tears. 

“She cries more than Halle Berry at award shows.” Cat justified herself under Kara's disappointed eyes, moving to pour herself a glass of whiskey. Not the regular one but the one Lena had purchased her in one of her many trips to Ireland. 

“Well if you hate her so much why don't you fire her? Normally you’d axe an assistant the moment they’d brought you a latte one degree off.”

“Oh Kira.” Cat said bitterly “I don't even know what normal is anymore.” 

“Miss Grant, what's wrong?” 

“What could possibly be wrong?” The woman asked with a sardonic smile, leaning to rest her weight on the liquor table “Other than the fact that I have almost lost the two and only children I have in less than a year, nothing. Everything is peachy, pink, sunny and perfect.” 

“Miss Grant.” Kara sighed “Lena and Carter are fine, I mean Supergirl saved them.” 

“Yes, but with sheer luck.” She said taking an hefty sip from her glass, before she threw a quick look at the phone in her other hand. 

“She’s not returning any of my calls either if that is of any help.” Kara sighed. 

“I can't believe that when I finally have the chance to be her mum she almost dies.” Cat said bitterly with her eyes casted on the ceiling “Don't you see it, Kira? We’re living on borrowed time.” 

“Supergirl saved her.” The younger blonde insisted with her eyes casted on the ground, a deafening sound invading her ears as her mind wandered back to the small, white flame extinguishing “She’s okay.. Supergirl saved her.” 

“But what have we done, Kara?” Cat asked with a clipped tone “What are we doing? Waiting for Lena to call us back? Unacceptable.” 

“It’s not like we can just barge into her hotel room and force her to talk to us.” 

“Wrong. We need to dive.” 

“Like… into a lake?” 

“We’re standing onto a shore afraid of diving into new water because we don't want to say goodbye to who we are now. Look at me? What have I done to actually be Lena’s mother? Took her out for a few cocktails? Called her once a week to hear about her business? Thought about making her and Carter meet? This isn't who I want to be to her, this isn't how I want her to remember me, that's why I need to dive.” 

“We can’t really force this things.” Kara awkwardly mumbled “I mean Lena needs to take her time.” 

“Please.” Cat scoffed “Two kisses were all it took for her to fall head over heels for you.” 

“Tha-that’s not. I never..” 

“Stop after a mimosa that girl is chattier than Jimmy Kimmel. What I really want to know Kira is how you want her to remember you? Because I highly doubt that you want Lena to think of you as the mild mannered, love worn Kara Danvers, the sweet and dutiful assistant to Cat Grant that friendzoned her into the grave. Dive Kara.” 

“I really need to take a lot of things into account before I do that, I mean I need to think about carefully, like surgical precision carefully because you know I have a lot going on and…” 

“As you stand there looking out your options, doing nothing Kira, I’m going to bully my way into a Four Season Hotel to see her and then I’m going to bully my daughter into buying an actual place.” 

“You’re right miss Grant.” 

“About bullying my daughter?” 

“No. God, no. I meant that I’m coming with you.” 

…….. 

To speak out the truth Kara had never thought she’d find a so well put together Lena when she and miss Grant arrived to her hotel room. 

It was as if nothing happened, as if the trembling woman Supergirl held in her arms few hours prior had never existed. 

Lena was back to her workaholic self, not picking up because she was busy with her inauguration speech. 

It left miss Grant speechless and Kara worried to death, no one should be this calm after an assassination attempt. 

“It’s not the first time it happens.” Lena states after the older woman in the room had literally snitched her laptop from under her hands “Look it comes with being a Luthor. The only difference between this one and the others was that he actually got close to kill one of us.” 

“It shouldn't be normal, Lena!” Cat almost had an aneurysm trying to contain her voice.

“Well, you’re a pretty important figure yourself Cat.” Lena said as she let her back rest on the chair “I’m sure you get at least a few death threat letters a week but still that doesn't stop you from doing your job.” 

“Yes, that's true, but no one has ever actually acted on it.” 

“Still there's a risk that you knowingly choose to take every time you show yourself in public, I don't see much of a difference.” 

“It is a calculated risk, Lena!” 

“So is mine, I’m sure Supergirl and Superman will be there to apprehend the assassin, seriously, Cat, how many chance do you think there are of me ending up dead when the two most powerful people on heart are there to protect me?” The brunette said with a smirk and an arched brow first in Cat’s direction and in Kara's, as if saying dare to defy me. Her logic did put the kryptonian out of the game, but still Cat seemed to have something else to say. 

“Do you remember when I said that one of my biggest regrets was that I couldn't teach you how to not be afraid of the world?” 

“Yes, of course I reme…” 

“Well I should have done the exact opposite, you obviously didn't need me to make your already unstable concept of danger worse.” Cat said clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth as Kara snorted and Lena chuckled “Please Lena, think it over.” 

“I’m sorry Cat, but I can't let whoever is behind this dictate my life. I won't live in fear, I won't let them win.” 

Cat sighed making a big show of retrieving her coat before she slid behind Lena's desk to place a kiss on the top of her forehead “Promise me you’ll do your best to be safe.” 

“I promise.” 

“You’re such a bad liar.” Cat scoffed “I have to go back to work, because someone” She said with a pointed glare to Lena “has decided to risk her life to inaugurate her new company. And Kiera.” Cat added with a stern glare to her assistant “Never let her out of your sight.” 

“I promise, miss Grant.” 

“Good.” The older blonde said already halfway to the door “Please, Lena don't do anything stupid.” She added as last advice before she exited the hotel room, leaving the two young women alone.

Silence settled over them, as Lena smiled candidly at her mother's antics and Kara simply observed her from the couch. It didn't take long for the blonde to break the silence when their eyes met and ask her “How are you feeling, Lena?” 

“I’m fine.” The brunette shrugged graciously. 

“You can talk to me, you know.” Kara added with bright blue begging eyes “You don't have to be strong when it's just the two of us.” 

“I.. I’m not sure how to explain this to you, actually.” Lena said pinching the bridge of her nose, immersed in her thoughts. 

“I’m not supposed to get you out of my sight until the assassin is taken so we have all the time in the world.” Kara said shrugging awkwardly. 

“I compartmentalize.” Lena said as Kara frowned confusedly “I, well it's just like I’ve put the entire ordeal into a box and shoved it under the bed, so that I can focus on more important things and deal with it after.”

“So that you can avoid to deal with it all together.” Kara said with a stern glare pointed to Lena, who only chuckled at her. 

“That would be optimal, actually.” 

“You know this isn't exactly the healthiest way to take care of your emotions.” 

“This is the only way I know.” The brunette shrugged “So if you could please hand me my laptop back it would be amazing.” 

“Nope.” 

“Please Kara, I really need to finish the speech.” Lena said in all her stern glory “This is my work we’re talking about. You know how much I care for it.” 

“Fine.” Kara grumbled “But you have only half an hour before I order dinner and you’ll put it away. Promise.” 

“We can settle on an hour you have yourself a deal.” 

“This is not a negotiation, miss Luthor.” Kara informed her “Half an hour and I’ll take it back, consider yourself warned.” The blonde winked before finally handing back to Lena her precious laptop.

……….

“You literally changed three words in the entire time.” Kara said around a mouthful of Chinese food. 

“You work at the biggest journalistic firm in the city, you should know how important and powerful words can be. If I don't chose each sentence wisely the press will speculate on it for months! I have to make sure that if any of my affirmation is taken out of context still won't make me look like a xenophobic follower. For insane and completely unrealistic reasons I have been linked to my brother's movements more than a thousand times!” 

“Oh come on, Lena, it's just the usual cheap magazines that live on gossip that do that kind of stuff, no one would ever believe anything written on it.” 

“The Times has just posted an editorial about how my assassination attempt is nothing but the wail of a rich, spoiled girl trying to catch the last glimpses of notoriousness before crawling back into her hole made of loneliness and self deprecation.” 

“That is just mean.” Kara brooded, wondering if tonight The Time’s editor in chief should have a not pleasant visit from Supergirl. 

“Not to mention how Vanity Fair has basically destroyed all of my power outfits piece by piece and then predicted the age I will ultimately lose all my hair.” 

“Your buns are kind of tight.” Kara commented, before she put a potsticker in her mouth. 

“You’re not taking this seriously.” Lena huffed playing with her noodles instead of eating them. 

“That’s because I know they’re full of shit, Lena.” Kara said earnestly watching the brunette's frown turn into an amused expression as pearly white teeth sunk into perfect red lips “You should stop to read what those trashy magazines say.”

“Have mentioned they were the New York Times and Vanity Fair right?” 

“I know but when miss Grant had Carter they also said that her career was over, but they were wrong and now with three Pulitzer under her belt they're all kissing her butt.” Kara said with a charming smile directed to the Luthor “So when you win all the prizes on earth for business you’ll find them at your feet begging you to give them an interview.” 

“You really think I’m going to win all of the business prizes on earth?” Lena asked with a little teasing smirk and big green shining eyes. 

“Of course I do!” The blonde said with a reassuring smile “And then you’ll give all the interviews to CatCo and put it in that place of the New York Times and Vanity Fair.” 

“I suppose this is an adequate revenge.” Lena agreed with a chuckle, earning a tight lip smile smile from Kara, as she tried not to open her full mouth. 

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara, letting her stuff her face without the need of more conversation between the two if them. 

Somehow they finished the insane amount of food Kara had ordered, mostly because Kara was insatiable and decided to watch a movie, considering Lena wasn't tired enough to sleep or so she said. 

After some awkward fumbling and a sarcastic “I’m not going to jump you, Kara!” from Lena they settled on the bed and as the blonde picked a movie Lena swiftly curled around her side, positioning her head on the alien’s shoulder. 

At Kara's knowing look she simply shrugged and said “I didn't say anything about cuddle.” and that earned her a chuckle as the blonde put her arm around her shoulders to be in a more comfortable position and pressed play on the laptop. 

………..

As the credits rolled on the screen Kara found herself wondering about the movie’s actual plot. She hadn't actually seen much of it especially after she felt Lena's breath even out and realized that the brunette was asleep. She spent her time worrying about her instead and refusing to leave the bed, refusing to leave Lena. 

It was pretty late and maybe she should be getting some sleep but all her nervous energy was denying her of the privilege. 

With a huff she turned the device off and off her lap, giving a longing glance to Lena. Maybe instead of home she could go to the DEO and breath on Winn's neck to make him work harder, maybe she could also scan the city herself again if that didn't work. 

She gently leaned down to press a kiss on Lena's forehead, whispering “I’ll protect you.” to her still sleeping form before she tried to get her arm from under the brunette without waking her. 

It obviously didn't work because Lena with an half open eye croaked out an accusatory “Where are you going?” 

“Home?” Kara said, making it look more like a question than anything else. 

“Don’t.” Lena said softly, and proceeded to sheepishly explain herself under Kara's questioning gaze “I don't think I’ll manage to fall asleep again if you leave.” 

Kara melted at that and completely forgot about the DEO or any other thing she might have done instead of sleeping. 

Lena needed her, and that was all it took to Supergirl’s resolve to crumble. 

“Okay.” She said quietly sliding down the bed to be face to face to the other woman “Go back to sleep, I’ll be right here if you need me.” 

Lena smiled at her and with soft, sleepy eyes studied her face for a few seconds before slowly leaning toward Kara, giving her a chaste sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Goodnight, Kara.” the youngest Luthor whispered hiding her face on the Super’s chest. 

“Goodnight, Lena.” Kara said just as softly, cradling the brunette closer with a strong arm. 

………..

Not even Supergirl could cope with how quickly things escalated at the inauguration speech. 

One minute everything looked calm and quiet and the next only screams could be heard, a building collapsing, shotgun reverberated through the noise and the worst part was the gun in Lena's hands.

The paparazzi with their loud clicking and blinding flashes were feasting on the scene, Lena was shaking and Alex was on the ground while Supergirl was frozen kneeled onto the ground next to her beaten sister. 

“Go.” Alex's somber voice instructed “Take her away.” 

“But…” 

“I’m fine.” She said through gritted teeth “She won't if her breakdown will be on the news tomorrow.” 

Kara steeled her resolve and with only a stiff nod she took Lena and jumped toward the azure sky. 

The brunette's heart was pounding harshly against her ribcage, her frame still shaking as Kara landed on the balcony of her hotel room. 

She didn't know where else to take the woman, the LCorp building already crumbled, so she broke the lock of the balcony door leading Lena inside. 

The first thing the brunette did as soon as they were inside was aim for the half empty whiskey bottle on the table, without pretending to have any reservations left she drank from it directly. 

Kara watched the scene unfold in front of her, she thought she should have stopped Lena, she should be doing something more to comfort her, she shouldn't be thinking of how scared and shaken she was, she should be thinking on how to make Lena feel better.

“Did I kill him?” Lena asked pulling her out of her drowning mind. 

“No.” Kara said and Lena drank again. 

“I wish I did.” The brunette said bitterly as silent tears started to roll down her eyes, and with that Supergirl finally regained control of her body. 

She got rid of the bottle before she enveloped Lena in her arms and brought her down on the small sofa of her suite. 

“I just wanted him to stop.” Was the last thing she managed to say before the sobs started to wrack her body and only loud guttural sounds were left in the room as Kara held her tightly to her chest. 

………….

“I’m sorry.” Lena said sheepishly trying to extricate herself from the steely grip of Supergirl. A few hours had passed since Kara had encased Lena in her arms, she let her calm down from the sobs and then held her some more, just to remind herself that Lena was alive, that Lena's heartbeat was still loud and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

“You did the right thing, Lena.” Supergirl stated “You might not see it now but you have saved many lives when you stopped him.”

“Uhm, I… I meant about your suit.” The brunette said gesturing for the stain of tears on the kryptonian family crest “I can have it dry cleaned if you want.” 

“Ohhhh.” Kara for a second forgot to play the Supergirl part and scrunched up her nose in that Danvers way she and her sister took many years ago from Jeremiah “No, it’s fine.” She said coughing awkwardly “I can take care of it.” 

“It's just that it's the second time that I have made a mess of it and I really want to make it up to you.” Lena admitted “I wouldn't want our relationship to start with the wrong foot, considering our families history.” 

Kara chuckled at that, knowing well enough that Lena was just trying to compartmentalize with the situation, already back on her feet thinking about everything except this traumatic experience. 

“I don't care about the suit.” Supergirl stated, standing up from the couch “The only thing I care about, right now, is your well being.” 

“And I’m fine.” Lena said, blushing slightly “Heart beating and not even a scratch, so yeah, you did a great job.” 

“That's not what I meant.” 

“I’m fine.” Lena lied with a sad smile on her lips “I just needed to vent out all that pent up energy, but now I’m fine.”

“Repeating it won't make it real.” 

Lena chuckled at being caught lying shamelessly “You’ll have to take my word for it.” The Luthor said with her best charming smile “Unless you have some sort of truth detecting device under your cape Supergirl you’ll have to believe me.” 

Kara tapped one finger on one ear “It’s not under my cape, but I can still hear your heartbeat speed up everytime you lie.” 

“My heartbeat is still messed from the events of this morning, so I highly doubt you can get any truthful answer out of me anytime soon.” Lena said crossing her arms in front of her chest, making Kara raise her hands up in sign of defeat. 

“I didn't mean to offend you, miss Luthor. I was just trying to help.” 

“And you did.” Lena assured her “But now, if you’ll excuse me I have to deal with repercussions of my assassination attempt.”

“Of course.” Kara nodded, knowing full well that she wasn't going to get anything out of the brunette anytime soon, especially not as Supergirl, maybe Kara Danvers will be luckier in that department “I’ll leave you to it.” She said already halfway to the balcony and the sky upwards. 

…………. 

“Thank you Mr Kent.” Lena said pointing at the Daily Planet on her table as she slowly moved around her table to be in front of Kara and her cousin, a charming smile plastered on her lips as she kept talking “This is the kind of press my company could use after yesterday's attack. And thank for including that part of me shooting the bad guy.” Lena said as she graciously scrunched up her nose in mockery “That’ll make Lex understand not to mess with me. He’ll be the laughing star of all the X block.” She concluded with a wink toward Kara's direction. 

The blonde gave her a half hearted smile, knowing full well that she couldn't let any of the things Supergirl witness transpire from her civilian self, as she heard Lena's heart speed up with the lie while the smile on her lips never faltered.

“Well that's not exactly why I wrote it. I wrote because it's the truth.” Clark said with a boyish smile, swinging back and forth on the heels “I was wrong about you miss Luthor. I’m sorry.” He finally admitted as Kara grinned at Lena's shy smile. 

“Well, if I can make believe better Clark Kent there’s hope yet.” Lena joked making the two kryptonians in the room giggle like two little kids. 

“What about you, Kara?” Lena asked earning a confused look from the blonde “I didn't see your name at the end of the by line.” 

“Uh.. I-I, well I guess I’m not a reporter.” 

“You could have fooled me.” Lena said with shining green as Clark cleared his voice to regain the two women attention “I’ll wait for you in the lobby.” He said to Kara and with a nod in Lena's direction he bid his goodbye and left the of them alone. 

“So…” Kara started making Lena chuckle “You think I should be a reporter?” 

“Kara.” Lena sighed softly, fondly letting the alien’s name roll on her tongue “You were the one that did most of the job on this article, I’m actually surprised that his name was the one on the paper at all.” 

“He’s the actual reporter between the two of us.” Kara said blushing furiously. 

“Yeah but you were the one smart enough to not jeopardize the only source you had.” Lena said pointing to herself “So I guess that makes you the better reporter.” Lena added with a wink. 

………..

“I’m a great reporter.” Clark grumbled as soon as Kara reached him in the lobby. 

“I can't believe you were eavesdropping.” She said pushing him gently. 

“I wanted to know what’s up with the two of you.” He shrugged earning a glare from his cousin “But instead I got a lovely resizing of my ego. She was right Kara, you were the star on this one and you should be the one to take credit for it.” 

“You can have this one.” The blonde said shrugging “But know that in the future you’ll have to watch your back from the talented El.” 

Clark only rolled his eyes at her before ruffling her hair and running as far as he could from Supergirl. 

……….

“I made my decision.” Kara declared to a furiously typing Cat Grant. 

Her boss left everything she was doing to give her assistant her complete attention. 

“Forty-three minutes earlier than the deadline.” She said checking her phone “This better be good.” She added as she let her back rest on the chair and putting her glasses on the table. 

“I want to be a reporter.” Kara said with a hundred volt grin on her face “I can't believe I didn't see it before. Being reporter is about connecting with people… it's about finding hidden truth and sharing them with the world.” She said with her hands gesticulating and moving almost at superspeeded with the ardor that Kara was using to express herself “It’s about service. And telling stories that need to be told in order to make the world a better and more comprehensible place. And it’s going to make the best version of myself, cause it will definitely push me out my comfort zone. This is it for me, it’s my calling.” the younger blonde concluded with her grin still in place, as Cat handed her an envelope with only a smug smirk plastered on her lips. 

“Open it.” She ordered. 

“Is this my résumé?” The newly found reporter asked when faced with the undeniable truth that it was indeed her résumé with Cat’s handwriting on it. In big, bold, capitalizes, red letters Reporter.

“The minute you came here, to be interviewed as my assistant, I had an instinct about you, so I scrambled the word reporter on your résumé and I’ve stuffed it right here in this drawer, and I hired you on the spot.” Cat told her with a pointed look, her smug expression still in place. 

“You knew even then?” 

Cat only shrugged one shoulder as an answer. 

“But how?”

“Instincts. And I guess I saw a little bit of myself in you. Obviously not in your strip mall wardrobe.” Cat said making Kara feel a little self-conscious about her clothes “And maybe I curse more in one day than you’ve cursed in your entire lifetime, but you have integrity to right wrongs and see justice done. You inspire me Kara, I can see the hero within you. Now get out and make me proud.” 

“Wow.” Kara said chuckling “Was I really the only one who didn't see this?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Even Lena told me that I should be a reporter. I mean, she was actually the one that made me realize that this is the right job for me.” 

“She’s my daughter, Kira. There's nothing less to expect from her. She probably knew for as I did, she was just waiting for you to realize it.” 

“We didn't even know each other back then.” Kara said with a glare directed toward her boss. 

“Technicalities.” Cat waved an hand in front of her face “Now go make me proud. Chop-chop Kara.”

“Thank you, miss Grant.” Kara said reaching for the door but stopped before exiting the office “You know you do have a really good instincts about other people, just letting them know how to live their best lives…” 

“Please, I’m just glad that you decided to take the plunge.” The older woman interrupted Kara with a huff “It’s actually a good advice for all of us.” Cat said losing her focus on something behind Kara.

“You sure you're okay?” 

“I will be.” Cat sighed, nodding to Kara her dismissal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks for your kind attention!:)

“I mean she's the first woman to become president! How cool can that be?” 

“So cool.” 

“And she's already making the world a better place better with the Alien Amnesty Act! I can't believe anyone voted for that other guy!” 

“Agree.” Came the disinterested response from the youngest Luthor, who seemed to be incredibly involved in her omelette.

“Are you even listening to me?” Kara pouted “Because I feel like you’re just nodding at the right times just to make me happy.” 

“No, God Kara, it's not that.” Lena said with a charming smile plastered on her lips “It's just that.. you know.. I just have..” 

“Voted for the other guy?” Kara said both shocked and terrified at the idea. 

“No.” Lena said mirroring her expression “It's just that I didn't vote for President Marsdin or anybody else in a very long time.”

Kara's disappointment must have shown evidently on her features as Lena hurried to defend herself “It’s just that I don't trust any politician. I just see them as nothing more than glorified push papers in the best case scenario.” 

“You can't be serious, they’re the ones deciding the future of this Nation.” 

“I know, which is why I ask myself what is President Marsdin gaining out of the Alien Amnesty.” 

“Freedom and equal rights for all the inhabitants of this Country?”

“Yes, but why?” Lena asked as her eyes shined with intelligence “Look the other guy, as you so eloquently named him,” The brunette said with a teasing smirk to alleviate the tension “has obvious ties to the weaponry manufacturing, his entire campaign has been founded by weapon lobbies, so he wants to send more troops armed to their teeth in middle East, wants to hire more than ten thousand new cops under three years and basically install a politic of terror to bring more people to buy weapons. That's easy to see, if you dig not even that deep in his background you can easily find those information and get yourself an idea of what’s his profit, but president Marsdin? I’ve dug and dug and then dug some more but other than a noble idealism I found nothing, and that makes me a little weary. What's she gaining out of this?” 

“Aren't you being a little too cynic? She’s trying to do something good for the people who don't have a voice right now. I think that maybe you’re looking at it as nothing more than a business translation. I think politics is different, I don't know maybe it needs a dreamer to break the scheme, to think outside the rules and believe in a better future. That's what the madam president stands for and that's why I voted for her.” 

Lena eyes shone again, this time with affection, losing their calculating glimmer and gaining their fond spark that was reserved for the blonde “I really love how you always believe the best in people, Kara.” 

“Oh stop it.” the kryptonian said, trying and failing to hide her blush as she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“No, I mean you’ve given the benefit of the doubt even to a Luthor when no one else would.” 

“That's because you're worth it.” Kara said locking her eyes with Lena's, as she took one of her hands into hers. She slowly let their fingers intertwine as the brunette bit her lower lip as she lightly blushed at Kara's newfound and constant need to express her affection through physical contact. 

“You’re the one who needs to stop it now.” Lena huffed, flustered by the young reporter who was cheekily grinning at her. 

…………….

Kara stomped through the lobby of LCorp with heavy pace all the while huffing like a train. She was unhappy with the puff piece Snapper had assigned her not to mention how much she wanted to punch him in the face when he dared to compare Lena to her brother, but thankfully, Cat was there and she didn't have to. Her boss assigned him to the sewer malfunction instead of the president and fixed him a meeting that afternoon with the workers themselves for a lovely tour, while miss Grant herself took care of the interview with president Marsdin. 

All in all it was a win in Kara's book even though she wanted to be the one interviewing the woman she had to admit that she was going to be a little too inexperienced for the job. 

So instead she focused on the task ahead and actually started to dread the conversation she was about to have with Lena, especially because of her ideas on the president. 

Lena might have a pure and kind heart but she wasn't exactly a very thrusting person. 

So she took a deep breath promising herself to be a good reporter and keep her personal ideals out of the way and entered the CEO’s office. 

“Kara, hi!” Lena said sounding delighted when she saw her “I didn't think Cat would be sending you for this interview or any other, actually.” She concluded taking broad confident steps toward her to place a sweet kiss on the Super's lips. 

Kara followed and stole a longer one, placing her hands on the Luthor's hips to keep her close. 

Since Lena deemed it was the right way to greet each other behind closed door Kara couldn't help herself but be greedy about it, she was so thankful that her kind of girlfriend was the one taking the lead because if it was for her awkward ass they’d still be confined at ground zero. 

“Hi.” She said finally letting go the brunette and grinning widely at her. 

“So?” Lena asked biting her bright red lips. 

“So what?” 

“Why are you here?” She asked barely containing an amused smile. 

“Oh, yeah, considering you won't talk to anybody that isn't me or miss Grant herself I had to fly here… on a bus.” She concluded lamely fixing her glasses while Lena was giving her one of those confused smiles she usually got every time she slipped up. 

“True. But still wouldn't it be unethical for my girlfriend to be the one interviewing me?” 

So yeah, girlfriend it is, no more kind of. 

“Girlfriend.” She repeated dumbly all the while beaming like the a ray of sunshine. 

“Yes, Kara, girlfriend.” Lena repeated chuckling “I usually don't give this kind of welcome to anybody that enters my office.” She clarified winking to the blonde before she retread to her desk, leaving Kara a blushing mess following behind. 

“So, let me guess you came here to gather the opinion of the biggest xenophobe’s little sister about the Alien Amnesty Act.” 

“Guilty.” Kara said sighing heavily “My boss is an ass but if it might cheer you up, miss Grant scheduled a tour of the sewers as soon as he set me up for this gig.” 

“It does.” Lena said sharing a conspiratorially look with Kara “So, to get back to business, I want to show you something.” The brunette stood from her seat to get something out of her safe. 

“What is it?” Kara asked eying the thing wearily. 

“It's an alien detection device” Lena beamed, proud of her product just like a kid is proud of theirs science project “that allows humans to find out who among them is not truly one of them.” She explained as Kara's face fell, the blonde took a deep breath as Lena marched back to her desk talking animatedly about it “It's not market ready, yet, I mean we're still developing the prototype, but we aim to have this device in every store, in every town all across America.”

“How does it work?” Kara asked dreading the object and eyeing her girlfriend wearily, for the first time being afraid of the woman in front of her. This was not how she wanted things to go, this was not how this interview was meant to unfold.

“It's just a simple skin test.” Lena said with a charming smile “Let me show you how a negative response looks like.” She said pressing her thumb on the device “See.” Lena said grinning as it started to flash green light from every angle “Now you try.” She said handing Kara the device which she refused to take. Lena's eyes shining with something that unsettled Kara's stomach, almost as if she was challenging her. 

“But won't a device like this.. doesn't it go against everything America is supposed to stand for?” The blonde asked trying to steer the conversation away from her having to actually put her finger on that thing. 

“Such as?” Lena asked with her tone cold and a little sarcastic as she crossed her arms in front of her, leaning her backside on her desk. 

“Freedom?” Kara said smiling awkwardly, hoping to cut through the tense atmosphere in that was looming on them “against persecution, oppression, America has always been a country full of immigrants.” She concluded with her hands gesticulating furiously. 

“It's always been a country full of humans.” Lena pointed out, making Kara erupt in a small laugh of pure nerves, anything to let out the tension she was accumulating. 

“Don't you think this device is going to force aliens back into the very shadow the president is trying to shine a light on?”

“If alien want to be citizens it’s now their right, but if humans want to know which of your fellow citizens aren't actually one of them, that's their right too.” Lena said, without missing a bit, losing her cool and her control on her accent before she finished “Look, Kara, I’m a businesswoman, LCorp is in the business of making money and this device is gonna make us a fortune, but unlike my brother I’m going to do it for the good of the world.” She concluded turning around to seat back on her chair. 

Kara saw this as an opportunity to fry the tech to protect her secret, she realized that if she wanted to walk out of Lena's office still being Kara Danvers she had to act on that moment, the only moment when Lena wasn't keeping an eye on it, but something deep inside of her stopped her. She couldn't lie any longer to herself or to Lena, having realized she might not be that different from her brother. 

Maybe it was stupid to blow her cover like this when she could have the best insights on Lena's project as her girlfriend, but truly she was just too hurt to do anything at the moment. 

“So?” Lena asked, with an arched brow and her composure found again, holding out the device for Kara to try. 

With a sigh Kara approached it, realizing that those were also the final moments she would spend with Lena and the moment their relationship would end for good, even after all this she still liked and felt things, important, heavy and deep things for Lena, Rao there had to be something wrong with her.

“You know, I really liked you.” Kara said leaving Lena in confusion as she put her finger on the tech. 

A few excruciating seconds passed before the device flashed red turning Lena's confused smile into a frown.

“It must be broken.” The brunette said looking at the tech as if she wanted to incinerate it with only her eyes. 

“It's not.” Kara declared as Lena's eyes bulged out of their sockets. 

“Kara.. I..” 

“It’s fine Lena.” The kryptonian sighed “You don't have to say anything. I think it’s better this way.” She said with a sad smile “Just change the thing with the colors, I think some people might get offended when they flash red, because you know it usually has a negative meaning.” 

Lena looked at her opening and closing her mouth, trying and failing to find her voice. 

“I better get going.” Kara sighed “I guess I’ll see you around.” She turned on her heels, and when she finally reached the elevator, she saw a frantic Lena trying to run after her in high heels. 

“Kara, wait!” she almost yelled making Jess jump on her chair as the doors closed between them. 

“Shit!” Was the last thing Kara heard Lena say before she got out of the LCorp building. 

…………

Being wrong wasn't something Kara was used to. Well truthfully it wasn't something kryptonians were used to, or so she thought, before the Daxamite and the all ordeal with the Infernian. 

She had let her prejudices get the better of her, first with Lena, then with Mon-El, all in one day and the president almost got killed because she was so adamant in believing the boy was pure evil. 

In the end she had to admit to him that kryptonians didn't just destroy their home planet but ended up destroying his own too, and it stung, it stung because even if she wanted to think of her people as saints she couldn't anymore. It was difficult to realize that she might need to rethink all of her parents teachings with a much more critical eye instead of taking them for ground rules. If she wanted to do better, be better for this new world she was calling home she had to learn from her people's mistakes and the first thing in order was that she needed to make amend. 

It wasn't easy for her or basically any kryptonians she thought, Rao, it was enough to think about how the rift between her mother and her aunt basically brought their planet to its destruction to understand how difficult it was going to be but she persisted and started with the Daxamite on behalf of her entire people, and it was draining, to say the least. 

How could she explain to him that his planet didn't exist anymore because of her own? It almost killed her and from the look in the boy hollow eyes, it was clear that it crushed him. Guilt took residence in the pit of her stomach and without realizing it she offered to him to be his mentor on this earth. 

It appeared that kryptonians didn't fair well with guilt as well. So with the promise of having him released from the DEO once his powers were cataloged she left him to brood on the destruction of his home. She somehow wondered how he could take it so well, considering that he didn't try to kill her not even once during her explanation. Well she kind of took as some sort of win in her new path made of apologies. 

She knew who should come next but instead she found herself in her favorite Chinese restaurant ordering an insane amount of food, literally insane considering how shitty her day has been and how the cashier's eyes bulged out of their sockets even if they were well acquainted with Kara's usual order. 

She was going to eat away her sorrows and cry herself to sleep most likely thinking of all the better ways she could have handled things with Lena that night, to actually be ashamed of her order and after halving her bank account she directed herself toward her apartment. 

To her complete surprise and shock and basically every other synonymous that in that moment couldn't come to her mind she found Lena, high heels and all hovering in front of her door with the daily CatCo issue in her hands. 

A sheepish expression plastered on her face as she greeted Kara with a soft “Hi.” 

Supergirl truly felt the last of her energy leave her body at the sight of Lena as a choked “Hey.” left her lips and tears clouded her vision. 

“Oh my God, Kara.” Lena ran to her enveloping the blonde in her arms in an awkward move as the take out bags obstructed her movements. 

“I’m so sorry Lena.” The kryptonian said between sobs “I just… I…” 

“It’s okay, Kara.” Lena said quietly cradling her face in her hands softly “I’m sorry too. I really shouldn't have said the things I said.” 

“You thought you were talking to another human.” 

“It still doesn't make it right.” Lena sighed before jumping back like Kara at the sound of a door opening down the hall, bringing a sheepish smile to both of their lips “How about we move inside for this?” The brunette asked taking the keys from the blonde's hands. 

“Yes please.” The Super agreed easily as they both shuffled inside the apartment. 

Once they both had their hands free and Kara had calmed down a little, with the help of two potstickers Lena started to talk again. 

“I really thought you were going to do a hatchet job on me with this one.” Lena admitted gesturing to the CatCo magazine and biting her lip. 

“I tried.” Kara sighed watching the brunette's face sadden “But my boss made me re-do it, and I’m actually happy he did. I realized that there are bad aliens out there, and that maybe humans need to do something to protect themselves, ugh, I hate this.” The blonde huffed frustrated “I don't think every alien should be tested or have to be forced to reveal themselves but there are bad people out there that just want to wreck havoc and I just.. It’s not fair that all aliens have to pass all this tests and tribulations because of them. It's not fair.” 

“If I could make a bad intentions detective device I would.” Lena sighed softly, reaching for Kara's fidgety hand “You know when the Luthor first adopted me I adored Lex. He was the only one that made me feel at home, when he did what he did..” Lena powered on even if her voice broke “I was devastated, I looked up at him as my role model and then one day he just went out and actively decided to kill thousands of people, because of what? His hate for a alien that does nothing but help humanity. If I could have had something, or any insight of what he was planning I would have stopped him, or I don't know.” Lena frustrated ran a hand through her hair “I know it's not the same thing but I think this device could really help in some cases and I.. well I know it might still end in bad people's hands but I had a talk with the president today, and she offered me quite some money to keep this device out of the public hands.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that I trust you.” Lena affirmed with a smile “I trust you and your judgement, so I’ve made sure that only public contractors can actively purchase the device, hospitals, law enforcement and military.” Lena said wincing “I couldn't keep the last one out, but still. I couldn't stop thinking that sooner or later one my devices could be used on you… and I just I couldn't let it happen. Kara you're the last person that deserves such a treatment.” 

“You don't know what I’m capable of.” Kara said with a whisper, her hand instantly flew on her chest as it crushed the soft cotton of her shirt and scratched the crest of her house, her red kryptonite episode clear in her mind “I could be the most dangerous alien on earth.” 

“It's not possible.” Lena declared circling the table with calm warmth, a comforting smile on her lips and her features calm as never before.   
She slowly reached the blonde and if it possible she started to unbutton her shirt, making the hand holding it tightly fall flat you at her side. 

Lena kept her eyes locked on hers until all of Kara's family crest was exposed between them, the last of the kryptonian's secret unrevealed to the Luthor. 

“Lena.. I..” 

“You don't have to say anything.” The brunette gently commanded before she leaned down to place the sweetest kiss of all on Kara's lips “Maybe only how to take this suit off you.” She continued once they broke apart, with a teasing smirk on her red lips. 

“I love you, Lena.” Kara blurted out torn between laughter and tears. 

“I love you too, Kara.” Lena admitted beaming “But now I really need to know how to take this off you.” 

“I’ll take care of it later.” Kara told her and in a flurry of movement and super speed she laid Lena on her unmade bed, in the mist of the Luthor's laughter.


End file.
